When the ball drops
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: When the ball drops for New Years Naruto makes a resolution about a certain raven haired missing nin. But to his suprise he doesn't have to do much when Sasuke crashes the party. SasuNaruSasu


_I know another random oneshot by yours truly. Tell you the truth this so spur of the moment that even i was suprised at the idea lol.  
But either way here is a new years story about our 2 favorite shinobi. (sweat drop)  
Okay so I want to dedicate this to all my fans and wish them a merry Christmas and happy New Year...though christmas passed already lol w/e  
So here it is..... "When the ball drops...." _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and any of the characters in said anime. This is a work of my fandom. So all you scary lawyer peoples can go away.  
**Warning:** Suprisingly this isn't a rated M oneshot, so there isn't much to warn about except for the homosexual love mentioned and OOC Naruto. Oh that and how i'm to lazy to beta this.

* * *

The cold winter air blew against his tan face as he rounded the corner to a very familiar training feild. He couldn't help the flash backs of simple times. But could he really call it simple times? Even then, a time where he was young and naive, was all that simple. Trying to be the greatest ninja in all of Konohagakure no Sato was difficult when most of the people in the village despised you. He faced hard times ranging from loosing friends to almost loosing himself.

But Naruto still lived on and here he was walking to the party that'll end one year and begin another.

The night sky of the field was glowing with light from the hangin lanterns. Sakura and the girls must have had a blast decerating for this party. People bustled around talking and dancing to the booming sounds coming from Sakura's old radio. They were to the most part, people Naruto knew. But as he let his blue hues scan the crowd hopelessly in vain, he found that the person he longed to see wasn't there. He wasn't there again.

Why did Naruto even look? His longing was just for an old memory. A memory that will never come back. It was sad that only at the age of 17 Naruto knew what it felt like to lose hope.

"Naruto-kun!" A sweet voice called to him as he reached the mass of Shinobi. Naruto looked away from the random spot on the ground he was looking at to see his old crush/ old teamate/ sister-like figure, Sakura. "It's about time you got here."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at the bubble-gum pink haired girl. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, I fell asleep after training," he said. It wasn't really a lie. The last of his hokage training is pretty tough. It's like book learning. Sakura rolled her green eyes at him before pulling him by the wrist to the group of his close friends.

They greeted him warmly and gave him a bottle of beer. The party seemed to be a happy occasion even if Naruto didn't feel so happy. Either way, Naruto enjoyed himself. He laughed and played games with the rest of the gang. For a short time he forgot about his desires and his heartache.

* * *

As the hours wound down so did the happiness that had surrounded Naruto's heart. Another year gone. Another string of hope broken. Another empty cold night. Naruto sat on the grass, Sakura on one side of him, as the other side sat a lonely spot. The girls were retelling events of the ending year, recalling such happy things like when Kiba proposed to Hinata and Lee becoming an ANBU. Oh how times change in the short period of time that is a year.

The air was a bit colder then when Naruto first arrived at the party but nothing to freeze about. He downed the last of his third beer, softly snickering at the current story kiba was barking about.

"And Shino sends this swarm of bugs onto the guy," Kiba laughed. "Next thing I know is the guys is running around, screaming in complete bloody horror, and tackles me to the ground asking me to save him from the bugs."

Neji shook his head giving Kiba an amused look. "It was destiney that the rogue Shinobi would attack you while being drowned in insects. After all you're the one who insulted him into fighting you."

The group laughed as Kiba growled half heartedly. Hinata squeezed his hand and he gave her a shit-eating grin.

As his friends started another story naruto stood, a bit wobbly from the beers. Sakura gave him a worried look. He smiled at her and excused himself. Slowly he walked away from the group, hands stuffed in his pockets and whistling quietly to the music. He passed by Iruka and some other academy teachers. Naruto gave a goofy grin but didn't stop and continued on his way to no where in particular. Really he just needed to get away from people for a minute and beat himself up for not enjoying himself.

He came to a stop in the midst of tall trees. He stood yards from the party staring at the bright moon. The clear sky was such a beauy and Naruto found himself looking at it often. He never really understood why shikamaru stared at the clouds all day till he tried it. It was calming and let his mind wonder where it needed to go.

He let out a grave sigh before jumping up to sit on a branch. "It's been so long now," he whispered to the starry night above him. "Where are you right now?"

Naruto was silent for a long time following something so unlike himself. His mind was on a never ending whirlwind current about a certain raven missing-nin. Mostly were the same old flashbacks of smirks and harsh words. But they always came from so long ago.

Suddenly, taking Naruto from his thoughts, Sakura called for him through the pounding music. "Naruto!! It's almost midnight!"

Naruto hopped off the brnch and hurried to Sakura's side so she wouldn't worry more she probably was. She gave him a small smile, a hidden sadness to it. They quietly walked back to the group who were now adorning Paper top hats and crappy noise makers.

"Everyone Lets start the count down to the new year!!!" Ino Cheered. The Party goers started to count down from ten to the new year's beginning.

"Ten!"

Naruto didn't really bother to join in right from the start. Instead, he let his eyes skan the party seeing only happy faces. But he didn't see the face that could make him happy.

"Nine!"

Naruto's heart throbbed with loneliness.

"Eight! ...Seven!"

Naruto smiled sadly as his friends were bouncing with joy, wishing he could do the same.

"Six!... Five!... Four!"

Finally, Naruto found himself able to count down with the rest of the crew.

"Three!"

As he counted with the rest of them, Naruto silently said his New Year's resolution. '_I'll tell you how I feel even if it takes me another year!_'

"TWO!"

The crowd's cheer came out a dynamic louder. Naruto grinned As he put his heart into his secret resolution.

"ONE!!!!!!"

Everyone Jumped up and down, wooping and laughing. Most of them were probably prtty wasted but that didn't matter. It was the new year. It's impossible to know what was to come in these next 365 days till they would agin join on this field and bring in anouther year with open arms. Naruto found himself the most sober he's ever been. No flicker of joy was evident in his heart or on his face. Around him eveyone was popping champagne and giving the traditional kisses of the celebration. Naruto felt so lonely.

Then suddenly a hush came over the entire party which made Naruto look up. He skanned the crowd for what would be the reason for there silent shock. And when his eyes caught what everyone else had seen, his heart stopped and pounded rapidly at the same time.

There sauntering into the clearing from the direction the moon glowed came a raven. His dark eyes seemed to be staring right into Naruto's blue hues. He was clad in ripped cloths and a smirk that could kill. Naruto felt his heart jump into his throught as he heard the familiar name roll off Sakura's tongue. "Sasuke...."

It was as if time slowed and the air around the blonde stiffened. Naruto gulped down his building tears. Just inches from his shaking form stood Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, the man Naruto has longed to see for years now, was standing before him with that oh so sexy smirk. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the amazing sight before him, his mouth slightly agape.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, amusement in his eyes. The old nickname sent chills up the kitsune's spine. The party seemed to go even more silent as they awaited what was to come next, let it be more words or and oncoming battle of the fittest. Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly (slight enough that only Naruto could really tell) making his raven locks shift beautifully. His thin lips twitched into a straight line, almost a frown in some eyes. "Happy New Year...."

It was then Naruto noticed the wounds all over Sasuke's body. His thin, pale form was bruised, cut, and burned. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, I need some help here!" Naruto ordered taking his Hokage training to use.

The three medical nins came running to his side. As they did so, Naruto yanked Sasuke down to lay on cool grass. Of course Sasuke gave protesting grunts and glares, but with the state of worry, anger, love, and nerves, Naruto could out-glare any Uchiha at the moment. For the first time Naruto ever witnessed, Sasuke sucked up his pride.

Naruto began to bark orders. "I need someone to inform Baa-chan about this and tell her that I got this under control and not to send Black ops," after saying this Lee nodded and started a full on run to Hokage tower. "You girls need to check him, he looks like crap!" At naruto's words, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura went straight to work, though sakura hesitated a bit. "And someone get me a fricken Sake!!" Kiba took it on himself to do the final task.

Sasuke's gaze never left the tan kitsune throughout the whole time the girls were checking his body for serious wounds. It was kind of making Naruto a bit paranoid. Either way, Naruto bent down next to Sasuke and looked him seriously in the cold onyx eyes. "Sasuke..." He whispered. The name felt so odd coming from his lips after so many years. The kitsune cleared his throat before he continued. "Did you come to kill me again?"

Okay so naruto was a little wasted at the moment, but what is one to expect, it's new years eve. So maybe he was imagining it when he saw the flicker in Sasuke's eyes. Was it regret? Was it anger? Was it hurt? Naruto didn't know. But then Sasuke chuckled a bit, an odd sound coming form the ice prince. "No," he said. "I'm done."

It was a simple sentence but it held so much power. Tears stung at Naruto's eyes but he held them back. At his left, still checking the burn on sasuke's side, Sakura started to cry silent tears. Naruto felt his heart constrict. A long moment passed in his mind. A thunder of questions paraded in his slow thinking mind. But in the midst of his questions stood tall a prayer to whatever god granted him Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Teme," The kyuubi vessel choked out. He laughed bitterly at his own nature. "I was supposed to bring you back, baka."

Despite the 6 hands working on him, Sasuke Sat up. His sharp edged face was only 4 inches for the blonde man's. Those dark depths of cold lightened up just a bit, such a small amount Naruto didn't know if it was real. Not that Naruto can concentrate at the moment. Sasuke's warm breath was hitting his face, making him dizzy and his heart beat faster then ever thought possible. Naruto's breathing hitched when a warm beyond belief hand cupped his cheek. "You did bring me back, Naruto," Sasuke said like it was nothing.

Naruto's heart stopped at those words. Could he have heard wrong? Had the murmurs of suprise, not been about what Sasuke just said? Naruto's hands searched for something to grab, to steady himself. He grasped onto Sakura's shoulder, his dull nails digging into her fair skin. Her green eyes shot to his face. "Naruto?!"

Before all together fainting, Naruto gave her a sweet smile and said only a few words. "I must be dreaming..."

His body fell limp to the grass that he sat on. Sakura scrambled to make sure he was comfortable. "Naruto-kun!! Baka wake up!!" she screamed. Sakura felt Naruto for a pulse. "Oh Kami!! he's not breathing!! He just had a heart attack!!"

The pink haired nin was about to go and give CPR to the the kitsune when a growl made her stop. Her green eyes slowly shifted to the growler, Sasuke. He was glaring at her. "Useless," he said before leaning down towards naruto. His lips were an inch away from Naruto's mouth when his hand (which still cupped Naruto's cheek) caressed the thin whisker marks on the tan face. Softly his lips pressed down in a tender kiss.

What seemed like hours to everyone was only a minute. Then, wide and shocked, blue eyes opened. Needless to say The party goers were a bit suprised.

It took a bit of time for the blonde to realize what was happening before he joined in on the lock. As the kiss went deeper, Sasuke moved his free arm around naruto's body, pulling him closer. Naruto's eyes stayed locked on the raven's during the entire thing. When they finally broke to breath, Naruto finally let his tears fall.

"Sasuke...?" He panted. His body pressed against the raven was giving him a hard time concentating.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi," Sasuke smirked. In the blink of an eye he was kissing Naruto's pouty lips again, letting groans slip into the sweet tasting mouth.

By this time the 3 medical nins backed off and stood in the distance, joining the other people at the party in ogling the sight of the 2 men kissing.

"Well, that's new..." A strong female voice made the eyes of the party turn behind them. There stood (a bit drunk) Tsunade. She was staring at the sight before her with wide eyes. "I come thinking there's a fight about to break loose and instead it looks like a make out party."

Finally coming back to reality, Naruto pulled away and ogled the slightly panting Sasuke. "W-what...?!"

"I came back because of you, " Sasuke whispered. "I won't leave unless you tell me to."

The hint of worry in those usually cold onyx eyes made Naruto's breath hitch again. "Sasuke,-"

* * *

_(one year later)_

Naruto sighed as he walked onto the training field for the New year's eve party. It was safe to say that Sakura and the girls had even more fun then usual setting up for this years party. There were streamers from tree to tree and color pattern lanterns. Tables were adorned with snacks and drinks. Music pumped through the air, loudly.

Sub-consciously Naruto's blue hues scanned the party.

"Looking for something, dobe?" A sexy voice said behind him.

Naruto shook his head. "No," He grinned before turning to face Sasuke. "Not this year."

Sasuke arched a fine brow before smirking. He wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's broad shoulders and pressed his lips to the tan forehead.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto smiled.

The raven let Naruto's arms lace around his waist before responding. There was a bit of hestitation on Sasuke's part but he spoke either way. "I love you, too, Naruto-koi."

Naruto kissed Sasuke hungrily. His heart thumped hard in his chest. He was afraid it would escape his body at this rate.

For the first time ever, Naruto's New Year's resolution was completed, even though it took a year. He finally told Sasuke he loved him. And to his suprise Sasuke loved him back. When The ball drops for the New year to begin, Naruto will be with the man he loves. When the ball drops He kiss Sasuke for the traditional kiss. When The ball drops it will be the start of a New Year.

* * *

_  
Happy Holidays everyone!  
Yeah i know it's sappy, but It came out pretty well. Please leave reviews, they make me really happy.  
And all you dirty people who read the title and thought all those perverted things....yeah i know i thought the same thing and it's my story. XD  
_**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
